


Captured hell.

by Invasion



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Gang Rape, Gangbang, Multi, Rape, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 12:16:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15436866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invasion/pseuds/Invasion
Summary: I was just gonna give this to like 3 people in Discord DMs cus they asked for it but then i realized it'll be a straight-up banger and then put it on here. This will just be like two scenes, not an entire Fic from Lera's perspective, by the way. Nor is it canon.





	1. Chapter 1

You wake up to a mission siren and your dorm partner, Jackal, and his insomniac attitude.

"A mission already?" He asks before realizing it wasn't the mission siren at all, though you were too groggy to do so. "Wait... practice? It's Monday? For fuck's sake!" Every Monday the team had practice. It was pretty simple; you'd walk out to a warehouse near the base with a situation set up, and go through it as you would a normal mission. Only this time you were actually doing that. The only rule was no killing or serious life-long injuries, unlike previous weeks when they were stricter.

You manage to completely flutter awake by the time you had put on your uniform. By then, Ryad was out the door in his. You quickly follow and go to the briefing room where Six informs you of the situation.

"Attackers, you'll be getting "dropped" near a suburban house. Your goal is to grab the hostage and escort them to the extraction point marked with red smoke. Defenders.. Keep the hostage secure. The hostage is one of our interns, so don't play too rough on him, either."

"We've got INTERNS?" Ash asks with disbelief.

"Yes, we do. Now, off you go." She ushers everyone out of the room to the armory, where everyone grabs their weapons and gadgets (if applicable) and walks to the warehouse on the grounds of the base.

You and a good number of teammates looked at the map of "drop-points', just like you did in real missions. You chose to spawn near what looked like a cherry-picker, which might prove to be a useful vantage point, which no one else noticed.

You are blindfolded and not allowed to lift the blind until called out. The second you lift it, you look at your surroundings. As Six explained, it's a suburban neighborhood. You then quickly hop onto your phone and throw your drone into the air and towards the garage doors you noticed seconds earlier. You see a male hostage tied up and with tape over his mouth, kneeling on the ground. A few defenders were surrounding him on their phones and a few were around the rest of the garage making sure it was secure. You had sympathy for the poor guy. He was tied up and not able to move, supposedly mostly against his will and definitely illegally knowing the US's strict internship laws.

Deciding to do something, you park your drone outside of the garage and almost use your breaching charges on the garage before you realize they put up reinforcements, so you decide to use the vantage point. You manage to shoot Taina's shoulder using one of your less powerful rounds with little penetration and more punch to just knock her down. She wraps a white flag on her arm and holds it up while walking out of the house. You get an announcement.

"First blood; Finka."

"Damn right; Cav's down." You echo into your microphone before continuing to scan the windows. You don't see anyone else so you set up another drone looking at that window and then climb back down the ladder. You rotate to the side of the house, noticing that the attackers were mostly not to be seen. You let your mind wander if you are on the wrong channel and they had gotten to the hostage, but were able to see him still in the basement. A few seconds later you get a transmission, so you know they're still working on it. You give them a nice boost as you continue to try and find them.

With that search to no avail, you enter through an exterior basement entrance after using your first drone to make sure it was clear. You give everyone another boost and then knock down the door with the stock of your gun. After three smashes it busts open into the doorway. You quickly enter without re-droning and were about to walk right into the gym.

"Hostage extracted." You hear over the comms. You decide to quickly run through the house to the extraction point, but by the time you enter the room, something grabs you. You manage to let out a yell before a hand silences you via brute force. Another one clenches yours together and yet another ties them together, which you were able to identify as Doc's. Then, your mouth is taped shut, just like the hostage. You get thrown to the floor, with any attempts at yelling were nullified by the tape.

When your body managed to right itself upright, you tried your best to stand up. Of course, the defenders were behind your bondage.

You weren't able to stand up before you eventually submitted to all of the men in the room. Surprisingly, there were no women.

"Don't think this was unexpected, Fink. You heard them. You could've taken a safe route out. It's fucking pro rata, y'know?" Pulse says. You just shake your head. He strips the tape off of you. "Now we get to have our fun. Other than hearing your screams from the strong tape ripping off what facial hair a woman as... defective as you has. So let's festinate this, why don't we?" (Since when is he into sesquipedalianism?) He grasps your cheeks in his hands, squeezing them. "God, Lera, you're so cute when you're helpless." He walks away.

"You guys need to let me go right nAH!" Smoke had kicked your previously slightly raised face by your neck down to the ground, his slightly dirty boots rubbing off on your neck.

"How bout you shoot the fook up ya wanker?" You shake your head in struggle. It felt like you had a concussion.

"Bandit, this was you, wasn't it?"

He sighs.

"How'd you guess?" He, too, shakes his head, though he did it more felicitously. You aren't able to say anything more before your clothes are forced off.

"Sickos! I hope you all get caught!"

"Oh don't worry... We've got carte blanche right now. None of us are going anywhere..." You close your eyes, as if to dismiss what was happening. Of course, nothing stopped. "Now open your fucking mouth, gazyol."

"Don't you fucking call me a gazyol, uncultured American cheese-loving racist xenophobic homophobic metrosexual school shooter!" Jack gets flustered and kicks in your cunt. You writhe back in pain, closing your eyes even more, to the point where they feel like they're being forced backwards into their sockets. "Fucking hell! What do you want from me? You gain nothing from having me tied up on the ground."

"Oh, we can gain something, though."

"Oh yeah, what's that?" 

The second you say that, you hear the sound of fabric moving between itself. You turn over to look towards the noise. A few of the guys had pulled their pants down and had their dicks in hand.

"The fuck are you guys doing? Rape! RAPE!!" You try and yell loud enough to get someone to hear but there is no response other than those of the group in the room with you.

"The warehouse is locked. No one's here... but us. We've got some time to kill before anyone realizes you're gone."

"Fuck you!" Is all you can say before your mouth is filled with a dick.

"And if you dare bite then we're shooting you and leaving the janitorial staff a gift." Kapkan, with his dick in your mouth pulls out his PMM and points it at your face. You close your eyes yet again and move your head back and forth until he was about to cum. "Fuck I'm... Keep sucking, bitch!" You keep going as if you have a choice. He cums in your mouth. "Now swallow it all." He doesn't take his dick out of your mouth until you made the appropriate moves that would condone a swallow.

"Fuck." Is all you can say before you hear a sharp zapping noise. Just after the noise you freeze up in a seizure-like motion and fall to the ground. Once you regain consciousness, you feel a bit different. "What was that? Electrocution? Really?" You get zapped again, falling back to the floor.

"That was a lower setting. Keep fighting us and we'll have you to a pulp. We'll treat you nicer if you play along. So, what'd'ya say? You gonna cooperate?" It was a tough decision, but the shocks were so awful that you couldn't stand even one more, much less "to a pulp".

"What do you want me to do?"

"Be quiet and wait until we tell you to do something." You oblige as everyone one-by one jerks off into your mouth, filling it with cum you were yet to swallow. "Now you may swallow, bitch." He says. You do so, getting all of the cum that hadn't made it's way down on it's own a chance to fall into your stomach, making you burp a little and fall to the ground, this time of exhaustion.

"What now?"

"You've got a nice pussy there. It'd be a shame if something... went inside it?"

"I'd rather you shock me until I cum than have you inside of me, Dominic."

"Such a shame." He gives you another shock, though you were already on the ground. Then another. "You gonna let us in now?"

"Fuck, alright.. Just fuck my pussy.." You tear up. You hate being used. Even just consensual bondage with boundaries set was a one-time thing. It was obvious they didn't have any. You lay down and spread your legs open. Tachanka lifts you up and sticks his dick in your pussy. Your hands fall limp as he thrusts in and out. You were being pleased, but not enough. Not as much as you'd've hoped, sacrificing your body for even a minimal amount of personal gain, even if the only other option was death.

He continues to thrust inside you. You can feel his throbbing, and know he's going to cum. You try to pull out for him but are held in place by his hand as he releases cum into your pussy.

"Well. See you tomorrow if we get horny again. Tachanka's the only one who can go tw-"

"TOMORROW?" You scream before they stuff a cloth in your mouth and use some tape to secure it in place, making extra sure not a sound came out of you. They then did the same over your eyes. You weren't able to see at all, and your hands were still secured with rope. However, you were strong, and they knew that. To be extra sure they secured your arms together with both tape and more rope. You are shocked one last time before you hear everyone leave the room. You close your eyes, as if it mattered, and fell to the ground, trying your best to get some sleep, which you soon manage to do.


	2. Chapter 2

You wake up the the sounds of a breaching charge near. Since you were stripped of your earmuffs, it was deafening for a few seconds. Then another, closer. You hear a voice.

"You here?" It was Monika. Thank god. You try your best to yell but the tape and cloth had yet to give.

"Lera, where are y- Oh my god. Grace. She's in gym. And pitiful." You hear her footsteps nearing your filthily used body. "Are you okay... What did they... do?" She rips the tape off and the cloth falls onto the floor. You take a large breath, as everything before was filtered by a scent you know could identify as awful. The other cloth was taken off of your eye as well as the tape. Both were underwear.

"I'm... Thank you guys. So much. I'm fine.. I think.. But Alexsandr came inside of me I think... or did I just pass out and have a nightmare? I'm not sure. Just please untie my hands." With one swift motion, Monika slices through all of your restraint. You weren't quite thinking right, so thus your first instinct is to stand up and kiss her, though this kiss felt more like making out. You had both of your arms wrapped around her in a girlfriend-y hug.

"Calm down. We just noticed you were gone so we looked all over HQ for you then realized you must've gotten lost here or something." Grace adds. "We need to get you in clothes.."

"I--.. Of course. Yes. Clothes.. Where are clothes?" You find your clothes in the corner, though your underwear was missing. "Fuck it." You say as you slip the pants on with no undies. You then notice your bra missing, too. "They took my undergarments." You say as they watch you get dressed awkwardly. "So what now? Base? I say base."

"That's the plan, unless you wanted to grab dinner or something?"

"I'm fine. Not even hungry. I think." You had been desensitized to everything after the first shock, so you weren't able to even comprehend being starving.

"Are you sure? It's been 36 hours since you ate, if not more."

"But I don't feel hungry.."

"You are, trust me. Just keep thinking of food and it'll come back to you." You keep thinking of food and you do, in fact, slowly regain the hunger you knew you should have.

"Fuck, now I need to eat." You say by the time you exit the warehouse.

"There's plenty at HQ."

"I know, it's just... man those shocks hurt!"

"Shocks? Fuck, it's worse than I thought. Grace, check her heart rate."

"She's a little below average for a woman of her fitness. I think the shocks are slowing her down."

"And not getting enough blood to the brain so she's having trouble putting things together in her head. Makes some sense, I'd say."

"Or it could be because she can't comprehend what had just happened or what's happening now."

"Either way, it's bad. She needs some rest and some nutrients. I'll take her to her room," By now you were walking into the main building. "You get tons of healthy foods. I don't care if we have to grind them to a juice to get it in her, she's not looking healthy."

"Am I... gonna die?" You ask.

"We're trying our best, but whoever all did this to you were gonna kill you, so at least we got you out there." And by now, you were laying on your bed, languid. Eventually Grace arrives with some food, which you are able to quickly down all of. You stop her on the way out to get more.

"What now? I mean... you guys want something in return, don't you?"

"What.. do you mean?"

"Well, I mean, you went through all the trouble to save me. I'd think you're a bit stressed... Maybe I could help with that?"

"What do you mea-" You shove Monika's face into yours and into a kiss. She accepts it graciously. You start giving her some tongue.

"Hey, I want some of that!" Grace exclaims. You back away slowly and Monika jerks her head to the side to face Grace, where they kissed. You reach into your pants and almost start rubbing your clit before one of them notices.

"Not yet. Let's take this slowly." Monika says in her alluring German accent. You slowly slide your lusting hands up your body and then rapidly disrobe. The others follow suit revealing perfectly perky tits and even better pussies. Grace then leans over you and almost falls atop you, leading with a slow, sensual kiss. The smooches trail down your body until they reach your shaved pubes. She gives one kiss to your pussy before leaning further into you and sticking her tongue in. In response you let out a light quiver as she continues to eat you out.

"Oh god... Monika sit on my face!"

"Easy enough." She says, taking her hand off of her pussy and hovering over your mouth. You stick your tongue in, causing her too to quiver. You lick the inside of her pussy as Grace licks yours, though her licking was soon joined by a finger of yours at the top of your pussy where it meets with more solid skin. You can feel your pussy contract.

"I'm about to cum!"

"So am I!" Grace adds, as she had been pleasuring herself unbeknownst to you.

"And me, too!"

"Fuck, it's happening!" You can hear Dokkaebi and IQ both cum, and can taste Monika's, meanwhile you're yet to cum. "Fuhhhck!" You feel the contractions getting harder and harder. Your whole body quivers, her tongue pleasuring your pussy still. Your hands secure your position as you squirt a few loads onto Grace's face. "Fuck that was good. Sorry about that, Dokk."

"You're fine.." She says with a wink.

"What now?"

"I think we either get you some more food or fall asleep together. I'm not sure." Grace says.

"Let's get you some more food and then we can worry about those... arrangements." Monika adds.

"Alright. I think I can get my own food, though.."

"Let us. You're still malnourished.. pussy is pure sugar." She replies, now dressed.

"Alright then.." You reply as she leaves the room.

She comes back with a similar plate full of healthy foods, and despite not wanting any of them, you were still starving, so you ate it all up.

"Now you should be fine again.. We don't want you anorexic. What if you lose your nice ass?" Monika says after the last bite was digested.

"Funny, Mon. My ass isn't going anywhere. Unless you want to take it for a spin?"

"I'm fine.. for now. Who knows, maybe I'll be ready for more in the morning."

"I hope. I fucking love you two. We need to do this more often. Such a great team dynamic, too.."

"I'm just glad you're okay.."

"So am I. Now I think it's time we go to sleep. It's late already."

"Fine then." You say with a smug smile as you settle in to bed. "Goodnight." The lights get flicked off and your eyes instinctively close, wondering what all had just happened, and if the more immediate thing would happen more often, hoping it would, and hoping all the defenders got proper justice.

By then you were tired and fell asleep.


End file.
